mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
De Mesmer con amor
De Mesmer con amor Also known as "Té para dos" is a mexican short film, known for winning the Cannes prize, It is a story based on real events. The plot is about a psychology student named Alberto who wants to learn more about the mind and hypnosis, in one of his classes the teacher explains that to keep the hypnosis active you have to put a "trigger word" in the mind of the person and normally this must be related to something of the person's daily life. He asks his teacher if the phrase "Do you want a tea?" It could serve as a trigger, and the teacher says yes. At the end of the class Alberto is interested in hypnosis and decides to try it with his neighbor, who recently had problems with her husband (who has just gone on a trip) and is quite susceptible to emotions and is easier to accept be hypnotized. When he hypnotizes her, he discovers that she begins to obey all his orders, even manages to make her kiss him and cheat on her husband, Alberto mentions that "Do you want a tea?" it will be the key word and every one who hears it will go into a trance. Alberto takes advantage of this situation with the woman for weeks, and then we cut to a scene where Alberto is talking to a psychologist and tells him what happened, the day the husband returned, she confessed that hypnosis only worked the first time and she remembered everything, that the other times she only pretended to be hypnotized was for fun, but now that her husband returns they will not be able to do it anymore, this situation left Alberto very impressed, that's where the movie ends. Mesmer.png|Alberto tries to hypnotize her Mesmer1.png|He begins to move the pen Mesmer2.png|She stops him saying "Wait" Mesmer5.png|I was hypnotized once and I didn't like what happened after that... Mesmer6.png|She thinks about the situation for a few seconds and finally approves of being hypnotized. Mesmer7.png|You are very tired, your eyelids feel very heavy. Mesmer9.png|Hypnosis begins to work Mesmer8.png|She is totally hypnotized Mesmer10.png|If you're hypnotized, touch your nose Mesmer11.png|I will obey all your commands. Mesmer12.png|He awakens her from the trance, He wakes her up from the trance, but he forgets to say "you will forget everything that happened today" and does not mention him about the trigger so he can go back into a trance. Mesmer13.png|The next day, he hypnotizes her again. Mesmer14.png|I will obey all your commands. Mesmer15.png|Alberto orders her to stand Mesmer16.png|Alberto begins to take advantage of the situation. Mesmer17.png|She takes off her blouse Mesmer18.png|Alberto wants more Mesmer19.png|He orders her to remove all his clothes, but the film does not show the scene, everything else is left to the imagination of the spectator and the scene is cut off. Mesmer22.png|When I snap my fingers, you will wake up from trance. Mesmer23.png|And you will forget everything that happened today. Mesmer24.png|And every time I say "Do you want some tea?" you will be back in trance. Mesmer25.png Mesmer26.png|She awakes Mesmer27.png|That tea was delicious Mesmer28.png|From that moment on, every day they repeated the same thing, but when Alberto tries the last day of the month, she replies that he only hypnotized her the first time, the other times she was pretending, and that they will not be able to keep repeating his "little game", because her husband returns today., This leaves him very shocked. Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Traditional Hypnosis Category:Western Live Action Category:Films Live-Action Category:Failed Hypnosis